Dos hermanos El lazo irrompible y eterno
by takedigi
Summary: Un momento en que Sonic y Tails disfrutan de la tranquilidad, tras haber sido salvado el mundo una vez más. Liberando sus pensamientos, demuestran una vez más el lazo poderoso que tienen como amigos y como hermanos. Un lazo que superará cualquier adversidad. Se sitúa después de Sonic Unleashed.


**Hola a todos. Esta es mi segunda historia sobre la amistad de Sonic y Tails. Ocurre después del final de Sonic Unleashed. Esto es algo que llevaba tiempo esperando escribir. Espero que os guste.**

 **Sonic The Hedgehog no me pertenece. Es de la creación de Naoto Oshima y Yuji Naka. Desarrollada por Sonic Team y distribuida por SEGA.**

* * *

Las estrellas están empezando a salir. Las nubes del cielo se separan, mostrando a la hermosa luna llena, en su esplendor. Siendo capaz de iluminar, aquella tierra, cerca de la playa, mientras solo se escuchaba el sonido de las olas.

El césped estaba por todas partes. Y en medio de aquel paisaje, se podía ver varias siluetas. Una de ellas era de un avión rojo, con partes amarillas. Tenía el logo de dos colas. Un poco más allá, se veía la silueta de dos seres vivos. Uno era un erizo azul, estirado en la verde hierba. El otro, era un zorro de piel amarilla, con dos colas, que se movían lentamente. Estaba contemplando el paisaje sentado en la hierba.

-…Es un hermoso paisaje- dijo el joven Tails.

-Cuando buscas lugares de interés, "Sonic Company" te ofrece los mejores paisajes.- dijo su amigo Sonic con una radiante sonrisa.

Tails, no pudo evitar reírse del comentario de su mejor amigo y hermano. Estaba feliz de poder estar tranquilo con Sonic, que casi nunca dejaba de correr. Al mismo tiempo, Sonic se sentía relajado por estar en aquel lugar tranquilo, y de poder hablar con su hermanito sin problemas.

Había pasados varios días desde la última amenaza que empezó con Egmman como siempre, y terminó con el enfrentamiento contra Dark Gaia. Sonic estaba feliz de haber hecho un nuevo amigo, y esperaba que a pesar de todo, lo volviera a ver en un futuro no muy lejano.

-Sonic. ¿Tienes por casualidad, la idea de ir a un lugar en concreto?- preguntó Tails tranquilamente.

-Ya me conoces, buddy. Mientras haya un lugar por donde correr, Sonic siempre correrá sin parar.- contestó Sonic.

-Je. Me imaginaba esa respuesta.- dijo Tails, feliz de escuchar cómo él lo llama "Respuesta Sonic".

-¿Y tú que harás, Tails? ¿Volverás a casa, o tienes algún destino?- preguntó Sonic mientras le miraba por un ojo.

-Bueno. Tengo que ir a casa a recoger algunos materiales. Se me están acabando las piezas de recambio, y quien sabe cuando puedes necesitar un traductor de lenguas alienígenas o un medidor de energías místicas- respondió con naturalidad Tails.

-Siiii… Puede ser necesario- respondió Sonic, sin sorprenderse de haberse perdido en como él lo llama "Idioma Tails".

Además al pensar en lo que dijo, le dio un poco de risa. Traductor de aliens y medidor de energías. ¿Dónde sería necesario usar eso?... Bueno. Si Eggman vuelve a actuar, a saber lo que puede pasar la próxima vez.

-Pero después, no sé. Ya lo pensaré cuando llegue a casa.- siguió contando Tails.

Al escuchar su respuesta, Sonic cerró su ojo abierto, y sonrió contento al ver que su amiguito seguía igual que siempre. En ese instante, al saber que al día siguiente se separarían de nuevo, para ir a caminos distintos, le vino a la mente la duda que lo estuvo acompañando todo el viaje.

-…Eeh…Tails…- empezó a hablar Sonic nervioso, mientras se levantaba para sentarse.

-¿Sí, Sonic?- preguntó Tails, girándose hacia su amigo.

-He querido, preguntarte algo desde que empezó esta aventura.- dijo Sonic mientras que por dentro se ponía nervioso.

"No deberías preguntarlo. ¿Por qué dudas ahora? Lo que harás será abrirle viejas heridas. ¿Y te consideras su hermano?" Todas esas dudas y más surgían de la mente de Sonic, que era incapaz de continuar.

-Sonic… Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.- dijo Tails preocupado al notar la ansiedad en Sonic, aunque no lo mostrara en su cara.

-Lo siento, Tails. Sé que puedo preguntarte lo que sea. Eres mi mejor amigo, y mi hermano.- dijo Sonic sonriendo a Tails.

"Soy un tonto. ¿Cómo puedo dudar en preguntarle? Es Tails. No debo dudar nunca de él." Pensaba Sonic mientras se sentía feliz por tener a Tails en su vida.

-Pues verás. Cuando nos encontramos de nuevo, en Windmill Isle. Tú, bueno, me viste en mi otra forma.- dijo Sonic, a quien le costaba decir aquellas palabras.

-La verdad es que fue una sorpresa verte con aquel look. Pero eres Sonic. Siempre habrá increíbles sorpresas por donde vayas.-dijo Tails al recordar aquel momento.

-Jeje…Cierto. Pero, en aquel momento, no te asustaste.- dijo Sonic, que estaba llegando al quid de la cuestión.

-¿Por qué debería asustarme? Cierto que me sorprendiste. Parecías un lobo.- dijo Tails que intentaba aligerar el ambiente. Ya sabía lo que le preocupaba a su hermano.

-Lo sé. Pero… Me escuchaste y ya preguntaste si era yo. No dudaste pensando que era un falso, ni me llamaste….- dijo Sonic que le costaba la vida decir aquella palabra.

-Sonic. Tranquilo. Dilo.- Hablaba Tails, al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su mano sobre la mano de Sonic.

Él ya sabía la duda en el corazón de Sonic. Sabía lo que debía estar sintiendo su mejor amigo. Quería hacerle ver que no pasaba nada por preguntárselo.

-No me llamaste mons… Monstruo.- dijo Sonic, mostrando un miedo en sus ojos.

El silencio inundó el lugar, salvo el sonido de las olas, durante varios segundos. Sonic miraba Tails, preocupado y asustado por la cuestión que había hecho. Pero Tails solo sonreía. Sonreía a su hermano que lo necesitaba. Sonic no podía evitar sentirse mejor a ver sus ojos azules puros e inocentes.

-No. No lo hice.- dijo Tails.

-… ¿Por qué?- preguntó Sonic.

En ese instante, Tails abrazó a Sonic, de forma suave, tranquila, y lleno de cariño. El movía con cuidado su mano sobre la espalda de Sonic, sin llegar a tocar el pelo puntiagudo.

-No te preocupes. Estoy aquí. No tienes que guardarlo. Libéralo. Te sentirás mejor.- le susurró Tails al oído, con tranquilidad.

-…Tails…- susurró Sonic, que empezaba a sentir su visión borrosa, y notaba que algo caía de sus párpados.

-Recuerda lo que me dijiste una vez. Somos hermanos. Si alguna vez necesitaba un abrazo tuyo, siempre estarías disponible para dármelo. Ahora es lo mismo, contigo.- susurraba Tails lleno de cariño, a su hermano mayor.

Pasaron minutos, sin que nadie se moviera, mientras Sonic liberaba despacio, las emociones que guardó por el bien de proteger al mundo, y a los seres que ama. Todas y cada una de aquellas emociones que sentía en momentos difíciles en aquella forma, las estaba liberando, gracias a su hermano pequeño, quien siempre ha querido desde que se conocieron.

La tranquilidad había vuelto al lugar, y ambos, despacio, se habían separado. Tails miró aún con aquella sonrisa, a Sonic, quien también sonreía feliz, con lágrimas siendo derramadas.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó Tails.

-S-Si- respondió Sonic.

Al cabo de unos segundos, volvieron a sentarse en la hierba. Pero Sonic deseaba seguir preguntando. Aunque se sentía más libre y mejor gracias a Tails.

-Pero aún así, Tails. ¿Por qué no me dijiste, bueno, eso?- preguntó Sonic, sin querer volver a decir a aquella palabra.

-Porque alguien me dijo una vez, que lo importante no es lo que sentimos al ver a alguien en el exterior. Es lo que sentimos al ver a alguien en su interior- dijo Tails recitando las palabras que guarda en su corazón.

-Tails…- susurró Sonic, impresionado porque su hermano recordara aquellas palabras sin ningún error.

-Tú viste en mí algo que los demás no veían. Tú me abriste la puerta a un mundo que no conocía. Gracias a ti hice más amigos de los que pude desear. Viste algo bueno en este monstruo- dijo lleno de felicidad Tails.

-¡PERO TU NO ERES UN MONSTRUO! ¡¿ES QUE NO TE DIJE QUE NO ESCUCHARAS LAS TONTERIAS QUE TE DECÍAN ESO ESTUPIDOS?!- gritó Sonic furioso al escuchar a su hermano decir que era un monstruo, cuando los verdaderos monstruos eran los que lo torturaron toda su vida.

Antes de que Sonic pudiera gritar algo más, vio a su amigo reírse de felicidad, con alguna lágrima saliendo de sus ojos.

-¿Lo ves? Tu mismo te has respondido a la pregunta, tonto.- decía Tails lleno de felicidad por la respuesta de su hermano.

Para él fue el primero que lo aceptó. El primero que no se asustó de sus colas, sino que se quedó impresionado, al igual que al ver sus habilidades. Él no era un monstruo ante los ojos de Sonic. ¿Cómo iba a ser Sonic para Tails un monstruo? Él era su familia. Y no lo cambiaría por nada.

-N-No tenías que haber hecho eso, para que yo…pudiera darme cuenta- dijo Sonic fingiendo estar molesto con Tails.

-Lo sé. Pero si hubiéramos seguido, habríamos tardado seis horas de clase para que lo comprendieras.- dijo Tails hablando de forma igual que un profesor.

-Vamos. Sabes que no puedo aguantar mucho tiempo sentado- dijo Sonic inflando los cachetes por aquel comentario.

-Sigue así y le castigaré 10 minutos sin correr- dijo Tails aún con el tono de profesor.

-¡NOOO! ¡10 MINUTOS NO! ¡HARÉ LO QUE SEA! ¡PERO NO ME CASTIGUE!- Gritaba Sonic fingiendo estar asustado.

Al instante, ambos hermanos empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Siempre era divertido hacerse bromas como aquella en momentos tensos. Al cabo de un rato, la tranquilidad volvió al lugar.

-Ahora me acuerdo. Amy también te vio, y según tú versión y la de ella, no se asustó o te llamó monstruo como pensabas hace un momento.- dijo Tails al acordarse de su amiga Amy.

-Es verdad. Aunque al verme la primera vez, después de abrazarme por sorpresa, se disculpó al pensar que no era yo.- contestó Sonic un poco dolido por aquel momento.

-Vamos. Sabes que ya hizo lo mismo con Shadow, y por alguna razón me viene la mente, algo que me dijo, que según ella, no se acuerda bien, sobre un erizo plateado idéntico a ti. La pobre pensaría que otra vez se había equivocado.- dijo Tails al recordar lo preocupada que estaba Amy por Sonic.

-Yaaa. Tienes razón. Así es ella. Siempre sorprendiendo- dijo feliz Sonic al pensar en ella.

También recordaba la aventura con el erizo plateado, y pensó en no mencionar sobre él, para no causarle problemas a la mente de Tails. O peor. Qué construyera una máquina de descifrar recuerdos cosa espacio-tiempo usándolo de conejillo de indias. Las primeras versiones de los inventos de Tails basados en poderes místicos, solían ser, una cosa salvaje.

-Lo cual me recuerda algo. Le prometiste una cita a Amy después de salvar al mundo. Creo que tendrás que actualizar tu agenda.- dijo Tails sin fingir que se divertía al ver la cara de Sonic.

-Aah. Entendido. No me escaparé. ¡Pero si se pega a mí más que una Esmeralda del Caos, me iré pitando!- afirmó Sonic, esperando que Amy pudiera estar tranquila en su cita. ¿Estúpido, verdad?

Una vez más la tranquilidad había invadido el lugar. Los dos hermanos estuvieron mirando el cielo, lleno de estrellas. Entonces Tails confesó una cosa.

-La verdad, Sonic. Es que yo también tengo algo que contarte.- dijo Tails tranquilo.

-¿De qué se trata?- dijo Sonic preguntándose qué iba a decir.

-Cuando vi que tenías aquella nueva forma, con otras habilidades que no fueran tu maravillosa velocidad. Bueno…. Yo, me sentí feliz.- confesó Tails.

Pero Sonic no se molestó ni se asustó por aquel comentario. Le intrigó aquel comentario, sabiendo cómo era Tails ante aquellas situaciones.

-mmm. ¿Por qué?´- preguntó Sonic sin dejar de sonreír al ver a su hermano nervioso, haciéndole adorable como en los primeros tiempos en que se conocieron.

-Bu-Bueno- Tenías distintas habilidades. Te sentías distinto. Algunas veces, triste por tener aquella apariencia. ¡AH! No me malinterpretes. No me parecía nada malo, de verdad.- respondió Tails un poco asustado.

-No te preocupes. Continua.- dijo Sonic tranquilo.

-Gracias. El verte en ese estado, digamos que, por alguna razón…yo me sentía… que estábamos…más unidos.- confesó Tails.

Sonic se asombró ante aquello. No por ningún mal pensamiento. Se sentía asombrado de que su hermanito no solo no lo vio como un monstruo. También se sintió más unido a él por ser diferente. Más diferente que un erizo azul que corriendo puede superar la velocidad del sonido. Diferente por sentirse rechazado.

Fue ahora, cuando le tocó a Sonic abrazar a Tails con amabilidad y con cariño. Tails no estaba sorprendido. Estaba feliz de que lo abrazara a pesar de haber dicho aquello de lo que sentía avergonzado.

-¿Sabes que eres el mejor hermano que uno puede tener, verdad? – susurró Sonic con cariño.

-Sí. Igual que tú eres el mejor hermano mayor que uno puede tener.- susurró Tails lleno de felicidad.

-Pero me siento feliz al saber que te sentiste más unido a mí. Eso me llena de alegría, Tails.- susurraba Sonic.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, lágrimas de felicidad salieron de los ojos de Tails. Se sentía a salvo siempre que estaba con Sonic. El ya sabía que ahora podía cuidar de las espaldas de su hermano. Pero también se sentía feliz al ver que aunque crecieran, el lazo que tenían no cambiaba, sin importar las adversidades que se mostraran.

-Gracias, Sonic.- susurró feliz Tails.

Los minutos pasaron, y al cabo de un rato, volvieron a separarse, con tranquilidad. Sonic vio el cielo lleno de estrellas, y supo que ya era hora de dormir.

-Será mejor que durmamos, Tails. Mañana será un día entretenido.- dijo Sonic.

-Tienes razón. ¿Qué te parece si dormimos al aire libre?- preguntó emocionado Tails.

-Jeje. Por supuesto, buddy. El lugar es bueno para descansar.- respondió feliz Sonic al ver la emoción en su hermano pequeño.

-¡BIEN!- gritó Tails a los cuatro vientos.

Pasaron los minutos. Ambos estaban ya bien abrigados al aire libre. Pero solo uno estaba despierto. Estaba mirando con cariño a su hermano que antes lo abrazó por la duda que tuvo en su corazón.

-Tails. Sé que ahora estás en el mundo de los sueños. Pero gracias otra vez por haberme apoyado.- susurró Sonic a su hermano que dormía plácidamente.

-Sé que sonará egoísta. Pero deseo, que pase lo que pase. Aunque vayamos a crecer aún más y vayamos a aprender más de este mundo. Hay una cosa que deseo con toda mi alma.-

El deseo que Sonic tenía, era uno con el que quería estar unido siempre con su mejor amigo y hermano Tails. Era un deseo, que Tails también deseaba para Sonic.

-Por favor. Nunca cambies. Sigue siendo el mismo que eres en tu corazón.- susurró Sonic lleno de esperanza.

-mmm….Sonic…Espérame….- susurraba Tails en sus sueños, con una sonrisa que para Sonic, podía iluminar más que el sol.

-Por ti, siempre, hermanito- susurró feliz Sonic, antes de entrar, al mundo de los sueños, esperando encontrar a su querido compañero, y hermano.

* * *

 **Se terminó. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Me encantó mucho ese juego, y se vio un lado nuevo de Sonic, al igual que se vio una increíble aventura. Quería mostrar el lazo fuerte que une a Sonic y Tails como amigos, y como hermanos.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, y que comentéis. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
